


【PWP】四小鸟乱炖

by Cubeee



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: 预警：dick→←tim jason→←damian，本更为两对双向暗恋下的343双O互助，混乱邪恶，不吃慎点，不接受道德谴责





	1. Chapter 1

达米安说不清自己是何时爱上杰森的，可能是十六岁那年分化结束后的某个早晨，他走进韦恩庄园厨房时忽然从白瓷的盘、从银亮的刀叉、从松木的桌沿闻到一股火药般热辣的味道，接着味道的主人端着培根走进门。

“早上好，蝙蝠崽。”他说。

操。达米安想。更确切地说，是想被操。过去几年里某种模模糊糊的情愫在荷尔蒙催发下勇猛地破土而出，达米安无法克制这具omega身体里与生俱来的、对alpha的渴望——对杰森的渴望。

用杰森因受伤而半裸的照片作为熬过发情期的素材，听上去挺变态的，但这已经是达米安能搞到的最好的一张了。他无数次将插在后穴里的震动棒想象成杰森形貌可观的阴茎，他没见过真的，可他打赌那一定比他最狂野的想象更完美——在被贯穿、钉死的幻想中达到高潮，这成了他达米安缓解情热的唯一手段。抑制剂在抗药性极强的他身上从来起不了多少作用，比起跪着求随便谁操一顿，达米安宁愿像个贞洁处女一样把自己反锁在高塔里——震动棒至少不令他反胃。

达米安想要的只有杰森•陶德，没有理由，没有前因后果，但是杰森不想要他——怎么会想要？一个从小到大都在和他打架的弟弟，身上全无对alpha的性吸引力，就连味道都是呛人的金属而不是甜甜的花朵或牛奶。

这本该是属于达米安一个人的秘密。

可是，当提姆拿着属于他的那张照片站在门口时，一切都开始乱套。

“我知道你把杰森当做性幻想对象。”提姆，家里最聪明也是最难以捉摸的那个冷酷地开了口，“我有个提议，我们可以相互帮助。”

达米安呆住了，短短几秒，接着勃然大怒。“你什么意思？！”

提姆没回答，而是拿出另一张照片，照片里一个熟悉的男人摆着极尽诱惑的姿势，舔着嘴角斜视画面之外——赤裸裸的勾引。

“迪克？”达米安如遭雷击般迅速移开目光，红色攀上耳垂，“你什么意思？”

“显示我的诚意。”提姆收回照片，神态不比验尸更轻松，“就像你用杰森的照片，我是用这张……你知道我在说什么。”

达米安当然明白。提姆是个omega，非常传统的那种，信息素味道像是香甜多子的石榴，平日里一张慵懒的脸笑起来也隐隐有几分勾人模样。他的气质比达米安更接近哥谭宝贝，却连一个绯闻Alpha都不曾有。

“你暗恋迪克？”达米安有些不敢相信，他和提姆是家里关系最差的一对，提姆找谁帮忙解决发情期都不可能是他，“然后你来找我？”

“相互讨厌的人总比朋友好，我们的关系已经不可能更糟了。”提姆给出他的理由，不得不说，非常令人信服，“再说了，我们彼此熟悉，又都是omega。我不知道自己还能靠药物熬过几个发情期，而你甚至连一次真正的发情期都没经历过。我们需要对方。”

达米安没办法反驳，提姆是对的，他总是该死的正确。根据他的调查，要不了几个月他就会迎来自己真正的发情期，那可不是现在用小道具就能解决的，除非有谁真的把体液射进他生殖腔里操得他精疲力竭，发情期是不会结束的。

“你的回答是？”

“……不许告诉任何人。”达米安低声说。

“当然不。”提姆如释重负。他本来只是抱着试一试的态度前来，没想到事情会这么简单，“地点由我来找，你注意好自己的发情周期就行了。”

Omega发情期往往会造成曳引现象——一只发情的Omega会带动周围其他omega先后发情。提姆和达米安的周期本来就接近，时间安排大概不是问题。成年后他们都有自己解决发情期地安全屋和方式，布鲁斯和阿尔佛雷德都已经不过问了，这个话题本来就很私人。

提姆用假身份在市中心租了一间新公寓，楼层很高，选择这里的理由是住户非常多以及隔音效果很好，迪克他们根本没可能查到这里，以及如果中途他和达米安中途忍不住想杀了对方，这里离医院也很近。达米安对地址没什么异议，他抽空偷偷过来看过一次房子，对提姆的超大冰箱表示满意。

向来不对付的两个弟弟忽然关系拉近，第一个察觉到异常的是杰森。他在超市买东西时正好撞上德雷克总裁，衬衫牛仔裤的大龄少年对手机毫无风度地低声吼叫，一般能把他气成这样子的人只有一个……

“汉堡肉的保质期是一个月！这个是真空包……嘿，知道吗，如果你对我的购物车意见这么大，为什么你不自己来买？”提姆说着将手中的肉饼丟回货架，“你喝的牛奶什么牌子？”

我的妈啊。杰森唏嘘不已，今天是什么好兄弟节还是阿尔佛雷德偏头疼又犯了不能采购？提姆打电话问达米安要什么，这超现实场景肯定有一个强有力的外因。

然而，没有，杰森找不到，这世界上没有任何理由把达米安和提姆捆绑在一起。他尝试和迪克分享这份忧虑，可迪克完全会错了意。

“提米和小D？这不是挺好吗？你吃醋了？”

这和吃醋什么关系。杰森解释得口干舌燥也没能让迪克相信达米安和提姆之间有什么不同寻常的事正在发生，直到有一天迪克不小心撞见提姆去达米安房间。

“你喜欢哪一种型号的。”提姆问。可能是在说游戏机？迪克心想。

“最大码。”达米安回答，“颗粒，震动的。”这下迪克听不懂了。

“你确定你塞得进去？”提姆话语带笑。

“关心你自己的直肠吧，德雷克。”

自己的，直肠。

德雷克。

迪克不知道自己是怎么下楼的，可能是手脚并用滚下去的，当他终于颤抖着手拿起手机拨给杰森时，脸色已经煞白。

他的两个小弟弟，两个Omega准备滚在一起，因为爱情还是娱乐，他不知道，也没法开口询问。杰森听了这个消息之后比他还不冷静。

“他们是两个Omega，发情期的时候能干嘛？”杰森听上去要抓狂了，“并排躺在床上等着对方……帮忙？”

这话虽然有点性别歧视，但大意没错，发情期的Omega脑子里想的都是被人干，可没多少余力干别人。可是，考虑到这两个Omega一个是红罗宾，一个是罗宾，有什么不可能发生呢？他们操Alpha都绰绰有余。

“你觉得他们有没有可能……相爱？”迪克痛苦地问道，这句话会要了他半条命。他很爱达米安，兄长式的无私与宠爱，达米安想要的一切他都愿意出让，然而他爱着提姆……Alpha对Omega的爱，情欲的爱。提姆是他不愿意分享的，生理心理都是，他曾幻想过提姆来找他帮忙解决发情期问题，可这事始终没发生过。自从分化成Omega，提姆总是在发情期前后巧妙地避开他和杰森，两个Alpha哥哥显然不在他的选择列表上。

电话那头沉默一会儿，才传来杰森沉重的声音。“现在？肯定不。但睡过一次就不一定了。他们两个已经发展成注册同一个帐号买GV的关系……对，我现在就是在监控达米安的电脑，不要从道义上指责我。”

“你怎么把病毒埋进去的？”迪克完全没有谴责反而肃然起敬。

“……我以前调查一个变态杀人狂的时候在那家公司卧过底，如果你再问一句细节我们的同盟关系就结束。”

“不问不问不问。”迪克头摇得像拨浪鼓，“你知道他们买了哪部吗？”

“……背德兄弟系列，全部。”

电话两头同时陷入沉默。

“我们得做点什么。”最后，迪克开口，“我们必须得做点什么，两个Omega只会让发情期变得更糟。”

“你又不是Omega，你怎么知道，万一他们乐在其中呢？”杰森反讽道，“再说，我们又能做什么？”

“同样是兄弟帮忙，为什么他们不能来找我们？”

“因为咱们两个他妈的都是Alpha，会在他们身体里成结让他们怀孕？”杰森忍不住怒道，“别傻了迪基鸟！我们没立场阻止他俩！”

“所以你就眼睁睁看着你暗恋的Omega和我的Omega滚上床？”迪克吼得声嘶力竭。

“你……你什……什么意思？”杰森一时结巴起来。

“别他妈继续装了！每次达米安在场你身上的味道都能强个三四倍！”

“我没有！”

“你自己知道你有没有！！！！”

再一次沉默。在两个Omega互助互爱的时候，Alpha同盟已经濒临崩溃的边缘。

迪克主动打破躁动的气氛，语气比刚才缓和多了：“我以为小D也喜欢你，你们两个虽然过程曲折一点，总会在一起的。”

“你出现的时候小红鸟眼里从来没有别人。”杰森真心实意地描述，没有半分客套，“你至今还没出手才是让我惊讶。”

“我想我们都太理所当然了。”迪克苦笑一声，“我以为顺其自然就好……”

“达米安憎恨Alpha。”杰森打断道，“我和你情况不一样。”

“……我得把提宝追回来。帮我吗？”

“加入。”杰森望向窗外，高耸的公寓楼像只黑色的巨兽，凶狠地瞪着无数双橙黄的眼睛。在其中某一只的背后，他压在心底里爱惜珍视的Omega正紧锣密鼓地准备着与另一个Omega上床。他也许能为了迪克和提姆阻止这一次，可以后呢？达米安骄傲过分，甚至可以说是性别错位，他闻到Alpha信息素时表情难看得就像被火烫了鼻子。

杰森知道自己所做的一切都是徒劳。

可他停不下来。

达米安的发情期一向准得就像掐着日程表赶班车到来，他提前一天就躲进了提姆新找的安全屋里，冰箱里食物非常齐全，蔬菜水果和加工过的肉类，都是顶多扔进微波炉或锅里十分钟内就能端上桌的食物，床头柜里各种道具也摆放整齐，达米安还用酒精消了一遍毒。一切都准备就绪之后他才反应过来还没通知提姆，握着手机的手却怎么也拨不出号码。

……等发情期真正到了再打也不迟？

怀着自己也分辨不清的犹豫心理，达米安抱着冰箱里那桶巨大的抹茶冰淇淋坐在沙发里，看起了之前买的丧尸片。剧情无聊透顶，他看着看着就睡着了，醒来的时候冰淇淋已经化成一桶绿色奶油，还倒在沙发上流得到处都是。达米安烦躁地站起身收拾了污渍，扔掉脏衣服洗了个澡，然而从浴缸里爬起来的一刹那却忽然软了腰——一股粘稠的液体缓缓从股间流出，难言的燥热“轰”地从小腹炸开……

妈的。达米安颤抖着双手扶住浴缸边沿。

——开始了。

提姆大致知道达米安发情期三个月一次，大概在每个季度正中间，按理说就在明天，他应该去关心一下的，至少问一句，毕竟他们为了这一天准备了很久，可他没有。这和鸵鸟把头埋进沙地的心理差不了多少……出于他自己也说不清的理由，他对这个计划没什么自信。他和达米安可能会害惨彼此，不知道两个Omega会不会在床上杀了对方，会吗？好吧，反正他怕的也不是这个。

达米安应该会提前告诉我，这是协议的一部分。提姆这么安慰自己。安全屋的警报触发又自动解除了，达米安肯定在屋内，他没有消息来，大概还没事……

最终，提姆还是坐不住了。就当是和达米安培养一下不可能存在的默契吧，他决定提前去安全屋看看。他开着新买的珍珠黑商务车停在公寓楼下，等待电梯的时间漫长得仿佛一个世纪，他走进去之后还忘了按楼层，直到下一个人一脸惊讶地走进电梯才意识到自己在原地等了十分钟，根本没有动。

这趟旅途终于到了终点，然而就在提姆用钥匙捅开门的一刹那，一股浓郁的铁锈味差点让他以为房间里发生了凶杀案。提姆迅速关上门循着味道冲进卧室，他的同伙正赤身裸体，浑身滴水地趴在大床上，屁股高高撅起，用右手努力将一个大得可怕的黑色柱体往身体里塞，场面触目惊心，光是看上去就能感到一阵撕裂般的疼。

“你疯了吗？！”提姆冲过去，一把从达米安无力的手中夺过巨型震动棒——操，这个尺寸根本不像是人类能有——扔在地上。达米安湿漉漉的后穴已经泛出血丝。

“你别……我自己……我能……”达米安气喘吁吁地说，眼角飞红，不知是因为情热还是疼痛。

“你以前就是这么解决发情期的？”提姆简直要发狂，他难以想象之前达米安究竟是如何将这种凶器塞进自己身体里的，也许疼晕就是这小鬼度过发情期的方式。

“这是……我的事！”达米安咬牙切齿，后穴亮晶晶地暴露在空气中，过多的润滑剂顺着臀缝流下来，还含混着达米安自身分泌的液体，提姆能闻出工业香精里突兀的金属味。

“现在就得我管了。”提姆用力在达米安麦色的挺翘屁股上拍了一巴掌，算是个惩罚，达米安的脸一下涨得通红，穴口在波动的肉浪牵扯下又吐出一股液体，淫靡至极。达米安在大床上蜷缩着，因屈辱而抖得可怜兮兮，倔强刻薄的嘴紧咬着才不至于哀求出声，发情期Omega的诱人模样让提姆凭空生出点坏心——本来说好相互解决，达米安擅自开始游戏，这也的确应当警告。

“啪！”又是一声脆响，达米安怒不可遏地瞪过来，似乎下一秒就要扑上来将提姆撕碎，可他颤颤巍巍半立的阴茎和凸起的淡粉色乳头却出卖了他内心真实想法。也许达米安确实具有靠疼痛度过发情期的天赋。

……又或者，他只是什么都不会，把什么刺激都当作是快感。

“这下是为了你违背约定，没有第一时间叫我。”提姆冷酷地说，他揉了揉显出红印的紧致臀肉，接着又是一巴掌，“这下是因为我很不爽。”

“我没有！！”达米安声调拔高，像控诉也像求饶，“我叫你了，我……”

“撒谎。”这下的力道很大，达米安的哭喘压抑在喉头，他显然喜欢这个，连躲的意图都没有。这很好，因为提姆很乐于管教，“难道我的手机坏掉了？”

“我……我想打……手机掉进浴缸里，坏了。”达米安喘着粗气解释道，声音竟有些许委屈。他不至于在这种情况下撒谎，提姆相信了他，转而摸了摸他红肿充血的穴口——他怎么就敢把最大号硬往里面塞？

这突如其来的异样感受不是作为Omega哥哥的责任感，只是提姆不想达米安“帮助”自己时也用那么大一根硬塞。提姆一边在心里对自己说，一边拉开床头柜拿出一枚安全套，撕开包装套在手指上。

“重要的是位置而不是大小。”提姆说着，不费什么力就将手指深入达米安合不拢的穴口。之前预想的尴尬状况在那黑色巨物的恐怖下烟消云散，提姆几乎要同情身为Omega却完全不会找乐子的小弟弟了，“好吧，大小也很重要，但是大不意味着好，这要视你的生殖腔深浅而定，一会儿再详细教你，首先是……”

约莫是这里。提姆用力一戳，达米安的身体在他指尖按压下弹了起来，一双湿乎乎的绿眼错愕地看向提姆，似乎在质问年龄稍长的Omega对他做了什么。

“前列腺，如果自己解决的话，用这里就可以，不会伤到自己。”提姆淡淡道，液体顺着薄薄的乳胶膜流了他满手，甚至粘上他昂贵的西装袖口。达米安懵懵懂懂地点点头，伏低身子，乖巧得像一只寻求爱抚的猫。提姆觉得自己也开始不太对了，后穴湿湿的，空气中渗透出一点石榴的果香。为了掩盖自己的失态，提姆再次用拇指和中指同时按住那一点，达米安瞬间塌了腰跌进床里，而提姆的力道不仅没有松懈反而更为决绝。达米安挣扎起来，与其说是挣扎不如说是主动迎合，一开始尖锐的痛感炸成一片从未感知过的电流，身体失去控制像是从云端下坠，连呼吸都变得困难。提姆欣赏着达米安无力的扭动，床单上大滩水印显示着这只Omega有多么忘情，这确实是件很有成就感的事。现任罗宾的手摸索着抚上阴茎上下套弄，却总也不够，他焦急地呜咽着，羞耻全无，于是提姆知道他准备好进行下一步了。

毕竟，这么点刺激对发情期Omega来说远远不够。

提姆站起身，把指尖湿润温热的套子揭下，从抽屉里挑出一个大小合适的震动棒套好，小心翼翼地用它探入达米安糜红的小洞。他不断调整着位置，寻找那守卫着特殊器官的脆弱瓣膜，期间还要制止达米安难耐地扭腰，把食髓知味的敏感点往自己手中撞——达米安学得太快了。提姆深吸一口气，情热蒸腾上他的脸，达米安八成是靠本能意识到这一点，那双绿眼睛里写着的除了情欲还有侵略的渴望。也许他们都不完全是Omega，从某种意义上来说。

“想操我？”提姆笑了，下体濡湿感分明。达米安危险地舔了舔嘴唇，似乎在盘算着怎么吃掉他，把刚才体会到的乘以百倍还回去——即使是床上，达米安的骄傲也不许自己输给提姆。这孩子气的好胜心让提姆期待起来，不过在那之前他必须得教会这毛躁的小受虐狂。

亲吻是很好的，可达米安未必接受。提姆尝试着用空着的手触碰达米安嘴唇，处于被动地位的人只是略犹豫一下便含住那根手指，期待着提姆下一步教学。提姆握着达米安下巴拉近自己，交换了一个安抚的吻，现在他也完全爬上了床，锃亮的硬跟黑皮鞋踢落在地，身体半覆上达米安仍在发育长高的身体。或许再过不久他就会高过我，提姆嫉妒地想道， 这漫不经心的态度引起达米安不满——提姆被咬了一口，就在脸上。他报复地将震动棒直直顶进去，意外地收获了一声粘稠的痛呼。

就是这儿？他觉得不可思议，这个深度可以说是太浅了，子宫口这么浅的Omega很容易得到满足，更直白地说，很容易被操进最深处，Alpha的阴茎若是再长一点搞不好会将他顶穿，再弱小的Alpha甚至Beta都能轻易打开他子宫、搞大他的肚子，让他接连不断地怀孕。为了验证，提姆小心朝这个方向戳了戳，达米安缩起身体想逃，与刚才不同，这种新的陌生快感令人本能地毛骨悚然。

提姆温柔地吻着他，像是设下圈套，手指却拨弄上了震动棒开关——最低档，细密轻微的欲浪叩击达米安神圣宫殿的入口，有什么东西想要喷涌而出却只能渗出一点。达米安不敢用力，在内心深处他仍旧希望这片处女地能由杰森第一个涉足，而不是冰冷的器械，可这感觉太他妈好让他不由得想被这样贯穿。

提姆的手忽然脱力。达米安茫然地夹着震动棒，看着提姆捂着小腹缩成一团。

“该你了。”提姆•德雷克，这位骄傲不逊于达米安的男人扯出一个勉强的笑，情欲来得猝不及防。相较还未真正步入发情期的未成熟Omega来说，提姆的发情期更为猛烈且霸道，达米安尚有余力在短暂满足后做点别的什么消遣，而提姆的发情期一旦开始就等同于捆在了床上。达米安饶有兴致地爬向提姆，将他摊平，除去西装，在脱提姆内裤时发出几声轻笑。

“TT，湿透了。”达米安愉快地评价道，“你是个喷泉吗，提摩西？”

“为什么不试试呢？或许我会为你喷些什么。”提姆挑衅道。达米安显然未受到过这种撩拨，他大脑空白了一会儿，后面又流了一点水，金属与石榴的味道混在一起的确奇怪。提姆受不了这种等待，干脆翻身而起背对着达米安，压在他身上抓起一只手往身体里塞。达米安不甘示弱地将他上半身往床上按，好让那白皙臀部正对着自己撅起。

达米安学得真的太快了。提姆几乎想哭着赞美这强大的学习能力。常年握刀的灵活手指精准地找到了位置，三根指头富有节奏地戳刺，在扩张得差不多后又从枕头下抽出一根还算粗长的透明假阳具，缓慢地旋转着挤进提姆熟烂的肠肉。

“呜……哈……快点……用力点，就是那儿，就是……”提姆命令道，达米安破天荒地服从了，年少的Omega专注地取悦着经验更丰富的同伴，学习着作为Omega应当了解的一切。提姆半是感激，半是奖励地分开达米安双腿，握上扔插在那儿缓缓震动着的柱体，在对方身体里研磨。这实在是个有点危险的主意，好在达米安及时克制住自己，没有失手顶进提姆娇嫩柔软的子宫。

情欲的味道令人窒息，两个Omega都已完全打开，粘稠液体搅动的声音从他们大敞的臀瓣里传出，就连节奏都是趋同的。提姆望着竖在嘴边的肉棒，晶莹液体源源不断地分泌着，看上去很美味的样子。他张口含了上去，达米安小声尖叫着射了出来，味道青涩，提姆没有放过他，而是吮着那块软肉直到他再次坚硬。达米安也愤而咬住提姆，又舔又吸，可经验老道的提姆一点缴械投降的意思都没。

这个夜晚还很长，接下来三天里不会有人打搅他们。提姆放纵自己拖长高潮的来临，视线中的黑色怪物看着也有了几分可爱，也许过会儿他可以尝试一下把它塞进达米安身体里，达米安肯定会哭着求饶……

达米安从靠后面到达的高潮中恢复过来，分外卖力地侍弄起提姆，舌尖舔开马眼，手指挤进塞满的后穴有一下没一下地搔着腺体，更别说透明玩具的顶端还执着地撑开一条小缝……到了，就快到了，提姆放声哭叫，恳求达米安更凶狠地对待：“操，操死我，用力插进去，我要，我要……”

“砰——！！！”门被猛地推开，Alpha的气息涌入房间。提姆的高潮生生截断，可下体却不受控制地喷射而出。

——这就是迪克和杰森所看到的。达米安躺在提姆身下被射了满嘴，他们还玩弄着彼此湿漉漉的屁股。

这真是……太他妈糟糕了。


	2. 2

本段作者为卡日老师@人生需要一些奔放的想法（Lof地址：http://madnessexpansion.lofter.com/）  
我除了以死相逼催更和代发之外不拥有任何功劳

迪克还没撞开门之前就硬了，两个陷入发情期的欧米伽的浓郁气味早就从卧室的门缝底下渗了出来，充斥了整间公寓。撬开公寓大门时香甜的石榴气息混着金属味儿扑面而来，让迪克的大脑早已化作一团炽热的岩浆，仅剩下最后一丝理智还牢牢守在线上。而当他和杰森把门撞开之后看到的景象如同压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，使他的自制力彻底崩盘。他知道杰森肯定也是这样。

深灰色的床单上，一具皮肤过于白皙的瘦长身体从另一具属于青少年的麦色躯体上滚了下来，提姆和达米安并排躺在了一起，喘息声此起彼伏。

……在这个房间里，他的两个年幼的欧米伽弟弟玩弄着彼此的身体，躯体上沾满了肉眼可见的透明粘液，房间里还有什么在嗡嗡作响。不用多问，谁都知道那是震动棒的声音。

几乎是在同时，两个阿尔法的信息素猛然高涨，像开闸的洪水般倾泻而出。迪克猛地转向杰森，与生俱来的独占欲让他对这个此空间内的另一个阿尔法瞬间充满敌意。杰森也不甘示弱地瞪了过来，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，眼睛发红。如果杰森眼里能喷火，此刻怕是已经点燃了整间屋子。

阿尔法们在门口进入了无声的斗争，但他们肆意释放的信息素只让床上的欧米伽们感到更加煎熬。

提姆从达米安的身上翻了下来，刚刚经历过高潮的感受和突然充满了整个空间的迪克的信息素让他浑身无力，几乎是摔进了柔软的床垫里。尤其是迪克的信息素，在这个时候对提姆而言无疑比最猛烈的催情剂还要强劲。

他只嗅过一次的冬青木的香气钻进他的鼻子里，让提姆因发情期而感到酸痛的身体感到了一阵清凉舒爽，却马上，又化作了一团燃烧的火焰，在他的身体内部熊熊燃烧，高扬的情欲几乎要把提姆燃烧殆尽。

提姆根本顾不上还躺在他身旁的达米安了。他现在只想被操，被狠狠地操，被迪克用他那粗大的阴茎捅进他的身体……被硕大的龟头顶开自己的子宫口……光是沉浸在对方信息素中的想象，就足以让提姆再高潮一次了。

他忍不住把手伸向后面，握住那根达米安塞进他身体里的透明假阳具，用无力的手掌按住底部往自己的身体里压。

“啊啊……迪克……” 足够粗长的假阳具的顶端撞上他娇嫩的瓣膜，提姆几乎是哭着呻吟出声。紧密环绕着他的迪克的信息素让情欲都快烧掉了他的神经末梢，让那个被瞩目为“最像蝙蝠侠的罗宾”、那个拥有缜密运作的逻辑大脑的提姆·德雷克，完全失去了对周围环境的观察力，趴在床单上撅起屁股，像所有的普通欧米伽一样炙热地渴望着阿尔法的阴茎。

在门口的阿尔法当然听见了他的欧米伽对他的呼唤。迪克的视线立刻从杰森的脸上转开，看向趴在柔软大床一侧的提姆。

他的欧米伽在需要他，没有什么比这个想法更能让一个身处此种情况下的阿尔法更兴奋的了。而从提姆口中脱口而出的那个名字验证了迪克与他的欧米伽是两情相悦，双重验证让迪克的胸腔被勃发的喜悦所填满。

迪克迫不及待地想要去取悦他的小鸟。他的老二硬邦邦的，紧绷在牛仔裤里，迪克庆幸自己今天不是穿着夜翼的制服前来。而提姆，他的欧米伽，他的小小鸟，迪克相信提姆的后穴已经湿得一塌糊涂，无需任何润滑或扩张，他就可以把自己的老二狠狠地捅进去，捅到欧米伽的最深处去。

“别碰提姆，他是我的。”迪克一边往床铺走去，一边用手指点点杰森，出声警告。哪怕他们都知道此次行动是各自有各自的目标，房间里另一个阿尔法的存在仍是让迪克不由得警惕起来。

杰森翻了个白眼。他明白迪克为何撂下这句警告，毕竟发情的欧米伽对阿尔法而言宛若核弹，谁也不知道他们最后的道德底线会在何时崩盘。但杰森不会对迪克“原话奉回”，他相信迪克能管好自己的手，或者屌。因为迪克就是具有这种能让家庭里所有人都无条件相信他的魔力。

……更何况他还有自己的欧米伽在床上等着呢，光是这点就能让他把世界的其他部分都抛到脑后。达米安·韦恩，或许是他们之中最那个桀骜不羁的那个罗宾。那个一只手就能把哥谭折腾得天翻地覆的小恶魔。杰森根本说不上来自己到底喜欢上了他哪一点——这个欧米伽甚至闻起来都丝毫不香甜。

一年前的感恩节杰森在韦恩宅里嗅到那股铁锈味时，多年训练的条件反射让他窜上楼钻进了迪克的卧室，从床头的抽屉里翻出一支紧急抑制剂扎进了自己的手臂。整个家里只有恶魔崽子的气味杰森从未闻过，这像割破了动脉溢出的甚至到了难闻境地的铁锈味儿必定是达米安的。而根据杰森的身体反应可知——达米安·韦恩是个欧米伽。  
当杰森蹲在迪克的卧室里等着抑制剂产生作用，脑子里冒出来的一个想法是庆幸达米安是个欧米伽时，他就知道自己肯定哪里出问题了。

可没过多久，杰森就发现，达米安分化成了个欧米伽并没有让事情变得简单。暴躁的罗宾对所有阿尔法嗤之以鼻，夜巡时遇上那些肆意散发信息素的阿尔法罪犯都要多踩上几脚。

“你闻起来比在下水道泡了一个星期的杀人鳄还恶心。”罗宾踩在楼顶边沿，对着被拉来支援的红头罩发出嘲笑。

杰森跟在迪克身后往那张大床靠近，空气里达米安的信息素已经把他的大脑搅得糊涂，但仍有一部分仅存的理智在朝他叫嚣：这个欧米伽不属于你！这个欧米伽甚至不爱你！

可迪克是不会出错的。在这个各自心怀鬼胎的家族里，除了老管家，只有迪克·格雷森像是精通了读心术一般对每个人的感情生活了如指掌。杰森离床越近，呼吸就变得越发粗重，他甩了甩脑袋，却感觉自己变得更加糊涂。迪克说过达米安对他有感情……

他的脚趾撞到床架。杰森用眼角瞥到迪克已经坐到了床铺的另一边，最年长的阿尔法稍微一敞开怀抱，提姆就像个柔软的节肢动物一般翻坐到了迪克的大腿上，双手勾住阿尔法的脖颈，脑袋靠在迪克的肩膀上。

杰森转回视线，不想再去看那对显然修成正果的爱情鸟。一转回头，达米安赤裸的模样便像是烙印在了他的视网膜上。少年修长的四肢软软地瘫在床褥间，麦色的皮肤沾上了显眼的白色精液，身下的床单湿得能洇出水渍。

达米安因为刚刚那场过于刺激的高潮而昏了过去。初尝情事的欧米伽总是很容易就被操昏，哪怕那只是根无机的假阳具。而且，谁知道最后提姆在达到高潮时有没有不受控制地把那根假阴茎顶进达米安的子宫里去。

杰森的屌也在他的裤裆里涨得发疼，但他不能就这样欺身上去，操一个没有意识的欧米伽，操根本不爱他的达米安·韦恩。就算达米安再怎么迫切地需要一个阿尔法来解决这发情期的煎熬，但这和强奸有什么分别？

与此同时，杰森能用眼角看见，提姆已经把迪克的大家伙从裤头里放了出来，操，迪克的大屌，就像迪克本人一样总能吸引房间里的所有注意。夜翼的紧身衣每隔一段时间就要登上流言小报一次，百分之八十都是因为那根在紧身衣底下根本藏不住形状的屌。如果达米安醒着，肯定也会被那根屌夺去目光，从没被人操过的欧米伽会难以抑制地咽咽口水，小穴湿得一塌糊涂。

这种想象，让杰森突然变得生气又懊恼。说真的，是个正常人都应该爱上迪克·格雷森，更何况达米安与迪克的关系显然更为“亲密”。迪克怎么就敢断言达米安爱他？阿尔法的天性注定他们应该果敢而自信，可面对达米安，杰森总是难下定论。

床铺的另外一边，迪克已经开始享用他的欧米伽了。但究竟谁才是被享用的那方，以提姆吞咽那根阴茎的姿态来看真的难说。

迪克倚在床头，牛仔裤已经丢在了地上，提姆趴在他的大腿边，细致地舔着那根他几乎难以含下的阴茎，白皙小巧的屁股高高地撅了起来，臀缝里那张嫩红的小嘴随着他的呼吸往外一股一股地涌着粘稠的体液，又一点一点把迪克摸上穴口的手指往内吸进去。

提姆根本不需要再扩张了，达米安已经帮他把自己完全打开。只是那根梦寐以求的阿尔法阴茎实在太过诱人，在捅进自己的屁股之前他更想用嘴亲自品尝。迪克的食指中指无名指都塞进了那个小穴里，缓慢的抽插或抠挖着，拇指在提姆柔软的臀瓣上抚摸着，同时用低低的嗓音夸赞他的欧米伽做得多好。

在迈向床铺时迪克还设想这会是一场受信息素掌控的，更为野蛮的性爱，但他心爱的提米若是能够忍得住慢慢来，迪克没有任何理由不满足他。

迪克能忍，但他的阿尔法信息素可不受控制。房间里冬青木的味道越来越浓重，连杰森都开始感到有些发晕，同一张床上那个还在昏迷中的欧米伽受到的影响显然更大。

达米安哼哼了两声，尚未完全醒来，但他体内欧米伽的基因已经先人一步做出反应。少年两条修长结实的长腿不由自主地并起，膝盖摩擦着，手指揪紧了深灰色的床单。

杰森知道，达米安被迪克的信息影响了，阿尔法浓郁的信息素将他的发情期再次推上高峰。杰森攀上床，覆盖在达米安之上，往少年麦色的躯体上投下阴影。

他的鼻息沉重，从即将坠入深渊的大脑里剥出最后一丝理智。如果达米安醒过来，杰森想，我就告诉他我要干他了，如果达米安没醒，我就把紧急抑制剂扎上，把这个该死的小崽子带出这个他妈的鬼地方。

达米安没醒，但杰森也不用带着他们俩逃离了。往日里不可一世的达米安在备受信息素的煎熬中咬紧了嘴唇，皱紧了眉头，眼眶下却晕出淡淡的红色，在炽热的吐息之间，唤出了阿尔法的名字：“不……我、杰森……”

在杰森一把捞起达米安的同时，提姆跨开双腿，湿哒哒的后穴一股气吞下了迪克的整根大屌。

“是的！是的！给我……！”提姆为此发出细细的尖叫，手指抓挠着迪克的后背，啜泣声混着呻吟。这感觉太美妙。他煎熬了那么多个发情期，终于在今天能够彻底放纵自己。

迪克一次次地顶入那柔软甬道的深处，阴茎咕啾咕啾地从那张小嘴里挤出透明的体液。被炙热又粗硕的阿尔法阴茎填满身体的感觉比无机的震动棒要好上不知道多少倍，提姆的蓝眼睛里盛满泪水。

“迪克……迪克、迪克迪克迪克！！”欧米伽把脸埋在了阿尔法的脖颈旁边，在对方结实的肩膀上又舔又咬，却因为浑身无力，更像是刚出生的小猫用细小的尖牙磨蹭主人的手指。

“我在。我在这儿呢提米。”迪克温柔地回应他，却以截然相反的态度狠狠地撞进欧米伽的身体里。他双手握着提姆的腰，即便这样，相较消瘦的欧米伽还是被他顶得一颠一颠的，白皙的身体上下晃动。

抽插的频率太快，提姆有些吃不消，他长大了嘴巴从空气中汲取氧气，差点被咽不下的唾液噎到。迪克听觉声音不对，停了下来。提姆趴在他的肩膀上，像小宝宝一样脆脆地咳嗽着，迪克便也用安抚小宝宝般的方式拍了拍他的脊背，在对方平静下来之后拉到自己面前来，和他交换了一个深厚的吻。

欧米伽用毫不虚弱的生猛气势舔咬着阿尔法的嘴唇。提姆的头发被汗水浸得湿透，软软地缠绕在迪克插进他发从间的手指上，他一忘情地闭上眼睛，泪珠就从他的面颊上滑落。刚刚还仿佛难以承受，此刻提姆却用手掌滑过迪克的胸腹，仰起脖子将嘴唇贴上阿尔法的耳垂，小声哀求：“更深一点、更多一点、拜托迪克，拜托…”

“好，”阿尔法的双唇也紧贴在他的耳边，用包含情欲与爱意的嗓音缓慢地允诺，“我会占有你，到你身体里最深的地方，我会射在你的身体里，顶开它，直接射在你的子宫里。你会是我的，完完全全是我的。我的提姆，我的提摩西。”

一阵触电般的颤栗从脊椎底部直窜而上，提姆倒吸一口气，腰肢一软，瘫在了迪克的身上。迪克能清楚地感受到，在提姆紧紧包裹着他的柔软甬道里，一股带着暖意的体液浇灌在他的阴茎上，顺着他的阴茎从小穴里流了出来，粘在两人的大腿根部。

在性快感、阿尔法的占有欲和信息素的夹击下，欧米伽潮吹了。

迪克有些惊讶，他从未想过欧米伽这么快就会到达内部高潮，提姆甚至都还没有射出来呢。一丝惊喜和满足感填进阿尔法的脑内，而提姆却突然害羞得像是要把自己的脸藏进迪克的颈窝里再也不要出来。阿尔法握住了两人身体之间欧米伽的阴茎，提姆抽吸了两口气，却也没出声。

“好提姆，我的乖提姆。”迪克用带笑的嗓音哄着他，手掌撸动着欧米伽的阴茎，几乎用不了十下，提姆就颤抖着射了出来。

 

达米安尚未知道与他“同一战线”的兄长已经获得了梦寐以求的一切。他在昏迷中备受煎熬。有火焰在他的身周燃烧，吸进去的空气仿佛都在肺部着了火。有阿尔法的气息，达米安能察觉的到，熟悉又陌生。

他挣扎起来，不愿自己被来路不明的阿尔法给侵犯。如果……如果真的有那么一丝微弱的希望，达米安仍渴望着那一个特殊的阿尔法。那个像火药和烟草般辛辣的阿尔法。

“杰森……”阿尔法的名字从他的唇齿间漏出，像无望的祈愿。但一个声音破开迷雾传到他的耳边，将达米安唤醒。

“我在。”杰森·陶德的声音。

达米安一下睁开眼睛。他发现自己双膝跪在床铺上，脸庞贴着灰色的床单。达米安还没完全恢复意识，但已经能够清晰地感觉到，一根火热的阴茎在他并拢的双腿间蹭了几下，然后直接挺进了他的后穴。

“不——”欧米伽发出哀鸣，他挣扎起来，而就在此刻，那人俯下身来。杰森贴上达米安的耳后：“达米安！”

达米安愣住了，直到那股辛辣的味道终于传达到他的大脑，他才意识到，一直以来渴望的那个阿尔法正在他的身后，甚至阴茎已经塞进了他的屁股里。

“操……”达米安咬紧嘴唇，转动脑袋把整张脸都埋进了床单里。他是渴望杰森已久，但当这个愿望真正被实现时，他却不知道该如何作出反应。

达米安不是一个合格的欧米伽，他自己清楚。他不像其他的欧米伽那般甜美，也从不撒娇或是讨好他人。甚至只是因为对方是同为欧米伽的提姆·德雷克，达米安才会肆意地放出自己的呻吟。

房间里还有别的声音。达米安看见了，提姆跨坐在迪克的大腿上，搂着迪克的脖子，面色潮红，合不上的双唇，婉转的呻吟声钻进达米安的耳朵里。

提姆像是感应到了他的视线，转过头来，对上了达米安绿色的眼睛。

他醒了。达米安能够读出提姆的唇语。

“操，”在此同时，杰森也说话了，“你吸得太紧了……小崽子。”

达米安这才感觉到，自己的后穴正如饥似渴地吮吸着杰森的阴茎，分泌出来的湿哒哒的肠液正顺着自己的大腿往下淌。这一意识像是燎原之火，将达米安的身体再次点燃。欧米伽的情欲席卷而来，让他又咬紧了下唇。

杰森甚至还没插进去一半。鉴于达米安的年纪，欧米伽显然毫无发情期的经历，顾及到对方的感受，他只敢在穴口浅浅地戳刺。  
我真他妈是个圣人，杰森腹诽。

“我知道你他妈的暗恋我，小崽子，”杰森忍耐着，捏了捏达米安的腰，“我他妈的也暗恋你，认真的。所以我要操你了。好吗，达米安？”

好，好极了，求之不得。达米安的大脑率先作出回答。阿尔法的阴茎与以往的那些假阳具的感受截然不同，只是一点点甜头，已经让年轻的欧米伽颤抖起来。

他想要我。这个想法清晰地出现在欧米伽混乱的脑海里。达米安不喜欢欧米伽带来的软弱之处，但不可否认他也妄想过无数种享受快感的场景。在他身体里的某一处，达米安像每一个欧米伽一样，期待着被自己所渴望的那个阿尔法给占有，期待着被统领，期待着交出自己对身体所有的控制权。

这种期待被压抑了太久，以至于爆发的时候再也难以控制。

达米安贴着床单，粗喘了两声。他把双手往自己身后伸去，手掌拨开自己两瓣浑圆的臀肉。一个再明显不过的邀请。

这正是杰森等待已久的。

“等、杰森——”

仿佛有谁出了声，可杰森已经无法再忍耐下去了。他往前一挺腰，阿尔法的大屌插进欧米伽的小穴——达米安的小穴——直到杰森感觉自己触碰到了一层厚实的屏障，达米安在他身下发出一声尖锐的哀鸣，轻易地射在了床单上。

杰森从未想过有欧米伽的子宫口会像达米安一样这么浅。他差点在第一次插入时就直接捅进达米安的子宫里去！他堪堪收住了自己想要大开大合操干起来的欲望，哪怕是处在发情期的情潮中，欧米伽还是被疼得逼出了泪水。他们需要更缓慢地来。  
另一边，迪克显然不满自己的欧米伽竟然叫出了别的阿尔法的名字，可他不是那种蛮不讲理的人。

“噢，提米。”迪克发出故作恼怒的喉音，双手托着欧米伽软软的臀部，整根阴茎都塞在对方的屁股里，却坏心眼地不再抽动，只是缓慢地前后挪动欧米伽的身体，让那根勃发的性器碾磨对方身体里最敏感的那一点。  
他什么话也没再说，但提姆已经明了对方言行中的含义。欧米伽先是讨好般地自己摆动起腰肢，才在喘息的间隙中解释起来。  
然后，迪克的蓝眼睛亮了起来，他扬起一抹笑容，说：“我们得帮帮我们的小弟弟，对不对？”

 

白色和麦色的肌肤贴在一起，对比明显，宛若软糯的奶糖和浓郁的巧克力。年轻的欧米伽根本无法从快感中分心，达米安的双手搭在提姆的肩膀上，喘息都喷吐在另一个欧米伽的脸上，口水从他因呻吟而大张的口中滴落在两人之间。

达米安的身子瘫软，全靠杰森握在他腰肢上的双手和提姆的肩膀来支撑自己。而提姆要显得更加游刃有余一些。他同样也承受着身后阿尔法的冲撞，被粗硕的阴茎碾磨着体内的敏感处，但双手还能在达米安的躯体上游走。

提姆摸上对方被自己吮吸过的乳肉。达米安有着麦色的皮肤，乳尖却是柔嫩的粉色，提姆用拇指摩擦着那两颗已经硬挺挺的乳头，粗鲁地拨弄着，但这么一点刺激对达米安来说算不了什么，而提姆知道什么是他所渴求的。

疼痛。达米安对疼痛有着特殊的渴望。年长的欧米伽将垂至眼前的额发撩到耳后，接着伸出手，用拇指和食指的指甲掐住了年幼欧米伽的那两颗殷红，提姆稍一使劲，达米安就因此而哭喊出声。

“不……“达米安拒绝着，却爽得连脚趾都蜷了起来。而杰森似乎是刻意而为，在这一刻往达米安的身体里重重地撞了进去，让欧米伽的身体往前一倾，几乎是挂在了另一个欧米伽身上。

提姆把达米安抱在怀里，探出舌尖舔去了年轻欧米伽脸上的泪水。

迪克真是爱惨了这个场景。提姆感到阿尔法的阴茎又涨大了一些，迪克的愉悦从他们身体上和精神上的联结一同传递过来。

达米安几乎是抽噎着，他的呼吸跟不上需要，断断续续的像是破碎的风琴。“我真喜欢看你们相互帮助的样子，”迪克压下身子，把提姆按进自己的怀里，伸手抹去他最小的弟弟脸上泪痕时抬起头来看了一眼杰森。

杰森不予理会，反而把达米安往提姆的怀里又送进去了一点，“抱好他，提米。”然后他跪坐在床单上，抬起达米安的腰部又把他的屁股朝自己的跨部按了下去。

“啊！！”阿尔法厚实的龟头毫不留情地顶上柔嫩的瓣膜，哪怕是达米安都为它带来的疼痛哭喊出声，但同时欧米伽的阴茎又颤抖着射出稀薄的体液。

“光是疼也能让你射出来？看不出来你还有受虐癖。”杰森向上挺动起来，龟头一次一次敲击着达米安紧闭的子宫口，在他耳边说着下流的话语，“这么浅，随便哪个有屌的都能把你操射，是吗达米安？”

迪克不赞成羞辱性的话语挑逗，但他们的小弟弟显然很受用，达米安散发出渴望的味道，涌起的信息素里又暗含着一股狠劲，有那么一瞬间这个欧米伽仿佛要反扑到他的阿尔法身上，啃咬那张胆敢羞辱他的嘴唇。而此时杰森突然地再次撞进欧米伽的身体，达米安的腰肢瘫软下去，提姆好不容易抱住他让他趴在自己的胸口。

提姆抬眼看向他的阿尔法，迪克的阴茎安静地埋在他身体里。迪克原本想让达米安先享受一阵，可提姆怀抱着达米安的模样就像是个年轻的欧米伽母亲，这景象让他再次蠢蠢欲动。

迪克用一只手扶着提姆的腰，一只手抬起来抚摸上他的右胸，在达米安逐渐涣散开来的视线下，玩弄提姆的乳尖。年长的欧米伽涨红了脸，哼哼声从咬紧的牙关里泄露出来。接着，他们的阿尔法大哥像是想到了什么，转而捧起最小的那个欧米伽的脸。

“达米，达米，”迪克轻声哄到，“帮帮我们的提米，舔舔他好吗？”

杰森哼笑了一声，好像是已经看破了迪克心思。但另一个阿尔法没有反对，反而帮忙调整达米安的姿势，好让他能直接舔上提姆的乳头。提姆在那一瞬间发出小小声的尖叫，托着达米安的手指不受控制地抓进他的手臂里。

“迪克、别……求你了……”阿尔法的阴茎在他的身体里缓慢地碾磨着，一个欧米伽用舔着含着他的乳头，温热的口腔和达米安像婴儿般毫无技巧的舔咬，欧米伽的母性从心底里腾升而起，混合着背德的快感，在提姆的脑中构建出一副他给阿尔法生下孩子的景象……

“怎么了提米？”迪克亲吻他的发顶，“你难道不希望我射进去，射在你的子宫里，让你怀上我的孩子吗？”

欧米伽因为他话语中暗含的失去的可能而恐慌得呜咽起来，“想——想！”

“乖孩子。”迪克微笑。

杰森在他赞扬的同时会意地把达米安从提姆的身上拉开，勾住欧米伽的腰肢按了下去，慢慢放松下来的子宫口被一鼓作气地捅开，而达米安已经连尖叫的力气都没有了。由于子宫口太浅，阿尔法的整个龟头都顶了进去，疼痛像海啸般拍打下来，欧米伽完全瘫软在阿尔法的怀里，绿色的眼睛不住地淌下泪水。可当杰森再次抽插起来的时候，每一次硕大的龟头都顶进他的子宫口再退出去，新的快感以几何倍数叠加，将达米安推上顶峰。

杰森终于把精液射进达米安的子宫之后，一股体液从欧米伽的体内淋在了杰森的阴茎上，年轻的欧米伽达到了人生第一次潮吹，混着一丝隐隐的疼痛，从未体验过欧米茄高潮的达米安从杰森怀里滑落，眼神涣散，只剩下浅浅的喘息。

迪克把提姆压回了床单上。提姆的子宫口在正常的深度，难以让阿尔法的阴茎伸入，又正好能在迪克把老二完全推进他的身体里时碰到那对瓣膜。迪克颇有耐心地慢慢敲开提姆紧闭的宫口，提姆发出猫咪般的哼哼声，阴茎磨蹭在已经一片狼藉的床单上。

在最后一次抽插时，迪克把龟头牢牢地顶在欧米伽的瓣膜上，确保射出来的精液都会通过那个微微张开的小口进到提姆的子宫里去。提姆撅着屁股享受着被阿尔法射满的感觉，连指尖都微微颤抖。

两个阿尔法都赶在成结之前从欧米伽的身体里退了出来。杰森粗喘着气，和同样还没平静下呼吸的迪克对视一眼。

欧米伽们的发情期才刚刚开始，他们得去做好额外的准备，才能在这间公寓里度过完美的一周。


End file.
